1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side-mirror driving apparatus for driving a side-mirror of a motor vehicle by remote control, and in particular to a side-mirror driving apparatus in which the side-mirror is inclined for a predetermined time or by a predetermined angle to confirm an obstacle behind the vehicle in a wide angular range when the vehicle turns to the right or the left, or changes a driving lane or moves back, and the side-mirror is automatically returned to its initial position.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Various types of apparatuses controlling side mirrors of a motor vehicle to a desired position by remote control are well known in the art. A side-mirror driving apparatus of a prior publication of a Japanese examined laid open to public application No. 56-23815, for example, makes the side-mirror incline upward and downward and/or right and left by means of a motor, to a position allowing a desired rear field of vision. Problems occur with respect to the foregoing driving apparatus that since the apparatus does not have a function to automatically return the side-mirror to its initial position, it is therefore troublesome and takes much time to return the side-mirror to the exact initial position whilst requiring the driver to keep his eyes on the side-mirror during the operation, thereby being substantially impossible to confirm a wide rear field of view, particularly, when the vehicle is moving.